Perfection
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Mickie/Melina FEMSLASH... if you don't like femslash I definitely suggest you not read this! Has anyone noticed that Melina seems a lot happier lately? The reason for Melina's newfound extreme happiness...
1. Slip

Title: Perfection

Pairing: Mickie/Melina

Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this... I'm just playing out perverted little fantasies on pen and paper lol well on computer screen but you get

Rating: M... like seriously M lol

Summary: The reason for Melina's newfound extreme happiness...

------------------------------------------------------

Melina's POV…

Sometimes I swear my body doesn't listen to my brain… like right now for instance… I know we shouldn't be doing this… at least not right at this moment! We have a match in like probably less than 10 minutes and here we are in the locker room alone doing…

"Oh God!" a guttural moan slips off of my lips as her thumb works inside my pants, brushing slightly against my clit.

She thrusts two fingers into me while still keeping constant pressure on my clit. I surrender to her completely, meeting her thrust for thrust, drawing her long agile fingers further into me.

She gasps, lacing hungry kisses to my neck and jaw before attaching our lips and silencing my moans. God knows we don't want anyone to hear us… not around here at least… We all know management loves to turn our personal lives into next week's storyline and God knows they'd have a field day with this one. Not to mention that a storyline about us would actually tie in really well since they've already given her the psycho lesbian gimmick and now they have her kissing people in the ring as a finishing move.

I'm so close to release that I can practically feel it soaring through my body. My knees feel weak and I'm sure I'd fall if she weren't holding me up. There's that familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach that I know will soon spread throughout my entire body creating that feeling of euphoria that I only get with her.

Oh fuck… I can hear Victoria's entrance theme playing and I know I go out after her. My lover knows this too and works harder to bring me to the point of release. Her fingers are deftly massaging my inner walls while her thumb traces tiny circles on my swollen clit.

She breaks our kiss, looking directly into my eyes. My brain is telling my mouth to tell her to stop so I'm not late going out to the ring… I can get away with being a few seconds late at a House show… maybe even on HEAT but this is a pay-per-view… Survivor Series to be exact… and well… during a pay-per-view… it'd be smart if you lined up by the curtain a good 15 minutes before your match if you didn't want your head to be on a chopping block the next day.

My eyes slam shut as she speeds up her thrusting.

"Oh God Mickie… please don't stop…"

Yep… that was the complete opposite of what I meant to say and of course she does what I say not what I'm thinking. She inserts a third finger and I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her closer to me as I go over the edge.

Her name is the only thing I can manage to say as tremors wrack through my body. That euphoric feeling I mentioned earlier is engulfing my whole body, making me feel warm. She's thrusting progressively slower as I come down from my orgasmic high. She often tells me that this is her favorite part of our lovemaking. She loves to feel my contractions, warm and wet, enclosing around her fingers because it makes her feel like we are, as she had so lovingly put it, "one".

She slides her fingers out of me, a smile playing on her lips.

My entrance theme starts and she reaches behind me opening the door and ushering me out. I quickly run to the curtain, mouthing an apology to the guy standing there. He doesn't really acknowledge my apology, only rushes me out…

O shit… I hope nobody saw that… I'm already stumbling over my own feet and I'm sure Mickie's backstage, watching the monitor and grinning because she knows she caused that.

Hell… I wonder if I'm even walking straight… I feel so lightheaded that I'm sure people probably think I'm drunk right now.

I'm almost to the ring and surprisingly I haven't fallen yet… my legs feel so weak…

_Come on… just keep walking Mel… you're almost there… _

I'm trying so hard not to smile but I'm failing miserably. I know Mickie's backstage grinning because she knows she caused this too… But seriously… how do you expect me to not be smiling when I've just had one of the best orgasms of my life at the hands of Mickie's James…

I'm walking up the ring stairs and I feel Victoria's eyes burning a hole through me…. Oh God…. I think she knows… Hell… I don't know how but Victoria knows everything! I'm walking across the ring apron and her eyes are following me giving me an accusatory stare.

_Okay… just calm down Mel… maybe you're being a bit… … paranoid… just finish your entrance…_ I've done this so many times that it's just instinctual to me… jump up using the rope as leverage and come down into the splits… it's simple… and demonstrates my flexibility… Seriously… why is Victoria look at me like that?

_Whatever Mel… just finish your entrance_.

Jump and dow-OUCH… okay that was embarrassing. My leg slipped off of the ring apron completely screwing up my entrance… but its okay!

_Just get into the ring Mel… pretend that didn't just happen._ Nah… I have to do it… for the fans… they're expecting to see this…

I slide back out of the ring… God I hope I can do this! Messing up twice just isn't an option. Jump up and… phew… down… in perfect splits position… I get into the ring and Victoria gives me a high five but there is still an accusatory glint in her eyes.

_Just forget about it Mel… you're probably imagining things… just get this match over with…_

Torrie's on the way to the ring, followed by Michelle McCool who is wearing a Miami Heats jersey… which is pretty much a cheap way to get the Miami fans to cheer for her… Either way, I'm sure someone around here notices that she's wearing a small kid's jersey and it's still too big for her! Next, Kelly Kelly comes out…. Seriously… her and Michelle could be long lost sisters or something… They have more in common than their looks too… they're both shitty wrestlers!

Next out is Maria… I don't hate her… but I'm not exactly good friends with her like Mickie is… Mickie says that's because I don't make an effort… and I guess she's right… I'm not about to be all like "Hey Maria… how was your day?" to her… because… well… it would just feel weird…

And look who's out next… looking sexy as hell… yep… It's Mickie… and she's giving me these subtle glances as she advances to the ring.

She gets into the ring and I can't help but watch her as she moves.

The bells rings, signaling the start of the match.

The match is underway and Victoria and Michelle start off… Michelle is kinda erratic in the ring and it's making Victoria look bad… She tags Torrie in and dare I say it… I'm kinda relieved… Torrie is just a tiny but easier to watch than Michelle is… in fact… she is actually a hell of a lot better to watch and that's saying something!

Victoria throws her around a little and gets a two count… Oh goodie… Layla tags in and well… what more can I say… Layla and Torrie are in the ring and everything looks messy and sloppy and both girls should thank God that they were blessed with good looks because if the women's division were actually based on wrestling skills… neither of them would be here right now…

I know Mickie's watching me from across the ring; I can feel it but I keep my eyes peeled to what's going on in the ring.

I know if I look at her, she's gonna have that look in her eyes… the one that makes me wanna just take her right then and there… Even thinking about it is making me-

_Come on Melina, concentrate on the macth!_

Torrie tags in Kelly Kelly and Layla tags in Jillian. Jillian throws her around a little, smothers her in her boobs, makes loud and hilarious singing noises and well… all I have to say is Jillian is really underappreciated around here… that girl is hilarious! Too bad not many people see it that way…

Kelly Kelly… why the hell am I actually referring to her as Kelly Kelly… isn't one Kelly enough?!? Kelly tags in Maria… Beth tags herself in a throws Maria around a bit… I think that has become a new hobby for Beth… just throwing Maria around, roughing her up, scaring the shit out of her… then leaving her until she feels like she wants to do it again. Beth tags Layla back in… God knows why… Layla does basically nothing and then tags me in.

_Okay concentrate on the match Melina… _

I place Maria how I want her and am about to run and kick her but she dodges me and tags Mickie in… and here we go!

I love being in the ring with Mickie and hate it as the same time… I love it because it's electrifying… we feed off of each others energy… and trust me… she has a hell of a lot of energy to feed off of and she demonstrates this in more places than in the ring…. I hate it because she knows my body so well… She knows all the little places she can innocently touch that will drive me crazy. The places she can touch and nobody would know she was doing anything out of the ordinary.

Her hands often "accidentally" slip during matches as well… She says it's because she just really can't control herself when she's that close to me… but really I think it's just because she likes to see me squirm…

This match is almost over.

_Brace yourself Mel._

Mickie James is the only person in the entire world who can make me want to lose a match!

She turns me around, brushes her hair out of her face and her lips are on mine softly. It takes everything I have not to kiss her back. I try to be as limp in her arms as humanly possible and then she lets me go and delivers her reverse roundhouse kick. Her hand brushes against my center as she hooks my leg for the three count… and this match is over… Jillian and Victoria pull me out of the ring and we do the stare down thing with the winning team and all I can think about is what is going to happen when Mickie and I get back to our hotel…

I rush back into the locker room packing up my stuff in a duffle bag as quickly and diligently as possible. Mickie and I will leave in separate cars to avoid suspicion and then we'll meet up in my hotel room. She already has a key in case she gets there first.

I swear I'm getting all worked up just thinking about what could happen tonight because with Mickie, I know that every time is better than the last time and well… the last time is always pretty damn good.

The locker room door swings open. Victoria walks in and she has that look… that "spill it" look.

"Hey…" I say making eye contact for only a brief moment.

"You seem to be in a rush…" She comments.

Well… yeah I am in a rush because I can't wait to get back to the hotel and well… fuck Mickie James until she sees stars…

"No rush…" I lie and I'm sure my voice wavered a little…

"Then why not stay for the next match?" Victoria asks. She obviously senses something is different but she is choosing not to question it directly and for that I am truly glad.

"Just tired…" I lie again. She nods understandingly.

"Mickie left already as well…." She says. Those wheels in her head are turning now… I can tell.

"Oh well… She's probably tired as well…" I say.

"I guess…." She replies. "Well… Good night Melina" She says and I know by now she has probably added 1 + 1 and most definitely got Mickie and I going back to the hotel to fuck.

"Night…" I say, throwing the bag over my shoulder and leaving the locker room.

I manage to get to my car uninterrupted and as soon as the key is in the ignition, I put my foot down.

The trip back to the hotel feels like it's taking forever! I'm driving on the highway, there are no traffic lights and not much traffic yet it still feels like I'll never get to the hotel! Mickie's probably there already, making herself all comfortable in my room… waiting for me, wondering what's taking me so long… Maybe she's even thinking about what's gonna happen when I get there and maybe she's even –

_Woah… concentrate Mel… you're gonna crash this car if you start thinking about things like that! _

I find the hotel effortlessly and park my car pretty badly but I can't be bothered to re park it… I have got to get to my hotel room now.

My foot is tapping as I wait for the elevator to arrive at my floor. I'm usually a patient person… I swear. It's just that this elevator is really damn slow.

The doors finally open and I'm on my floor. Hastily, I fiddle with the key until I hear a click and the door opens. I throw my duffle bag on the floor, not really caring where it lands as long as it won't be in the way of me, Mickie and the bed.

"What took you so long?" Mickie asks, emerging from the bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around her moist body, her hair damp and clinging to her shoulders, and small beads of water dripping down her curvaceous body into crevices that I will be touching, tasting and teasing later tonight.

"Just talking to Victoria…" I answer. It's an honest answer… She nods understandingly.

I don't think I have to go into details about my suspicions of Victoria knowing… at least not yet.

A menacing smile makes it way to Mickie's lips. I wonder if she even knows how sexy she is.

"What?" I ask and her smile only widens. Seriously... what?

She chuckles.

"I'm guessing you can walk straight now…" She says jokingly.

I KNEW I WAS STUMBLING!

"That's not funny…" I say. Seriously… I bet people are coming up with wildly fanciful, high unrealistic reasons as to why I was stumbling as we speak!

"Aww…baby, you're right… it wasn't funny…" She says although she still has a huge ass smile on her face. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you…"

I definitely like the sound of that…

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I ask, stepping closer to her. She chuckles.

"I think you know how…" She answers. Before she can even say another word, my lips are on hers. God I love her lips. They're so soft and she tastes like that vanilla lip gloss that she uses. I trace the seam of her mouth with my tongue and then delve inside. She wraps her arms around my neck kissing me back with all the passion she possesses.

We're devouring each other and I'm loving even nanosecond of it. My hand immediately seeks the knot that keeps her towel together. I find it and untie it, not daring to break our kiss.

The towel falls to the ground with a soft thud and I can feel the heat radiating off of her body almost instantly.

I break the kiss, taking time to look at the gorgeous body I have just uncovered. She's obviously flushed. Her cheeks are a slightly deeper shade of red than usual and she's biting her bottom lip lightly, making her look, if possible, even more kissable than before. I glance from her flushed face, to her taunt nipples and full, round breast down to the curves of her hips. She isn't even the slightest bit phased by my visual scrutiny and she has no reason to be. She is by far one of the most gorgeous creatures I have ever laid my eyes on.

"God you're so beautiful…" I whisper into her ear. She inhales sharply as I take her earlobe between my lips sucking gently. Her fingernails trace small circles on the exposed flesh of my back and I realize that I'm still in my ring gear. I'm sure she just realized this too because she's fiddling with the end of my top, lifting it slightly.

I pull back just enough for her to pull my top up and over my head. She drops my shirt carelessly to the ground and pulls me back into her, pressing her lips urgently against mine. My hands are on her bare hips, keeping both of us grounded. God knows we're both gonna fall if we don't get to the bed… hell, even a wall, or something soon…

She skillfully unfastens my bra, breaking our kiss, giving us both a few moments to catch our breaths as she removes my bra completely before letting it fall to the ground. And within seconds, my lips are on hers again. I nip at her bottom lip rather roughly causing her to whimper.

My hands are still fastened to her hips, keeping us from falling. Our bodies are pressed against each others so hard that I can feel her chest rising and falling with every breath. She's pulling my pants down and over my hips as her tongue duels hotly with mine. I pull back, taking my pants and boots off completely, leaving me in just my underwear. Her approval is apparent in her half-lidded gaze. Her eyes are darkened with lust and I want to kiss her again but at the same time I want so much more.

I move her dampened hair off of her shoulders, giving her shoulder a quick kiss. I love the scent of the fruity shampoo she uses. It smells… exotic and I know when I sleep tonight; I'll be spooned up against her; that same scent engulfing me. I lace kisses to the flesh of her neck which is dampened because of her wet hair.

She mumbles something unintelligible as I nip at and lick the soft flesh of her neck. The salty-sweet taste of her flesh is like heaven to my taste buds. Her fingers come to rest at the apex of my thighs and I know exactly what she's thinking. I quickly grab both of her hands, intertwining our fingers so she can't go any further. As much as I'd love to get off twice in one day at the hands of Mickie James… right now I want it to be about her and I know as soon as her fingers make contact with my center… I'll be gone… I'm just that damn weak around her. At least I admit it though.

I manage to back her up so her back is resting against a near-by wall. She moans as my thigh presses against her womanhood. God, she's so wet. A jolt of pride shots through me because I know I'm the cause of her arousal.

She's damn near squeezing the life out of my hands as I press my thigh against her more firmly.

I continue my assault on her neck, leaving small marks that I know she'll try to conceal tomorrow. Her nails dig into the flesh of my hands as I suck on a particularly sensitive spot right below her collarbone.

I let go of her hands a let my fingers roam across her flesh. Her skin is so smooth and silky, I can't get enough of it. I can feel the muscles of her abdomen twitch against my fingertips as my hands continue lower. My lips are still on her neck, licking, kissing, sucking and nipping at any flesh I can.

I can feel the heat radiating from her womanhood as my fingers travel closer and closer. A sigh of disappointment escapes her lips as I remove my strategically placed thigh. I'm not one for teasing… in fact, teasing is more of Mickie's forte than it is mine, yet a surprised gasp still leaves Mickie's mouth as I use my fingers to part her dripping nether lips.

A small gasp leaves my lips as I thrust my middle finger inside her. She's even wetter than I thought and the feel of her warm, silky, wetness engulfing my finger sends a jolt of pleasure right between my thighs.

I'm sure I'm gonna have marks from her fingernails digging into my back but I don't care. I actually find it kind of sexy.

I start a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of her, allowing her body to get used to the intrusion before adding another finger. Her nails dig painfully into my back as my index finger joins my middle finger pumping in and out of her. Her hips rise to meet my touch, drawing my digits further into her wetness.

She's so tight that it's hard to believe that anything with a greater width that my two fingers can fit inside her… I know from some of our kinkier lovemaking sessions that she can fit a hell of a lot more than two fingers inside her though.

Her eyes are closed tightly and her lips are parted slightly giving way to guttural mewling sounds that are making me obscenely aroused. If you think she's beautiful on an everyday basis… you should see her when she's close to an orgasm. It's the most gorgeous sight ever. A thin coat of swear covers her body, making her glow like so sort of goddess…

I curl my fingers inside her, massaging her inner walls just like I know she likes it. Her hips buck forward almost violently as my name leaves her lips in a loud moan. I can feel her body tensing and I know that means she's close. My free hand rests on her hip because I know it's gonna be the only thing keeping her up once she climaxes.

"Oh God Mel… more" The request leaves her lips as a breathy whimper. I relent, slowing my thrusting just a tiny bit so I can concentrate on getting my fingers further into her.

My thumb brushes slightly against her little bundle of nerves and she goes over the edge moaning out my name. I can feel her slipping a bit and use my hand to keep her grounded while continuing to thrust inside her slowly, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

I remove my fingers from inside her and use the wetness which has gathered on them to trace small patterns on her abdomen. I'll clean that up later…

She opens her eyes slowly as her breathing slows to a normal pace. A smile plays on her lips and I kiss the corner of her mouth gently before pressing my lips to hers intensely. I can feel her fighting for some control but I'm not done with her just yet…

Her and I are usually pretty evenly matched when it comes to strength but right now I'm way stronger than her in her post-orgasmic state so she has no choice but to succumb to me.

I kiss a path down her neck slowly, cupping each of her breasts in my palms. They're so warm and heavy and I can feel her nipples harden against my skin, reacting to my touch. I could stay right here for a long ass time just toying with her breasts. They're so perfect and fun to play with. Seriously… I wonder why men don't have them… it's such a waste of chest space… breasts are so much more stimulating.

Mickie whimpers softly, her hands tangling in my hair as I continue lacing kisses to her flesh. I lick between the valley of her breasts before nipping at the flesh of one of her mounds. A contented sigh escapes her lips as I finally take a puckered offering into my mouth, nipping and sucking the bronzed area to complete erection. I move onto the next nipple doing the same thing before continuing my path down her body. I feel her shiver as my tongue dips into her navel.

Her fingers are tangling in my hair and I know she's urging me lower. I lick the lines of wetness that I had created earlier with her juices, enjoying the combination of her salty-sweet flesh and the honey like flavor of her juices.

A husky purring noise escapes her lips as I place a kiss on the flesh on the inside of her thigh.

"Mel Please…" She begs gutturally. I place my hands on her hips to keep her steady before I even start.

She moans my name loudly at first swipe of my tongue. I lick around her clit, being careful not to touch it just yet. Her hands are still tangled in my hair, pressing me firmly into her. She's moaning like crazy, begging me not to stop. Like I would… Right now I need to taste her just as bad as she needs to climax so the thought of me stopping is pretty absurd.

Her hips are rising to meet my tongue as my tongue enters her, tasting her. I hook my hands under her legs, grabbing the curves of her ass to keep her balanced as I lick her.

"Melina please…" She moans again. Seriously… how can I not succumb to that? I lick around her swollen clit once more before taking it between my lips and sucking softly.

Her body tenses and she cries out my name as she goes over the edge again. She's panting as quivers wrack through her body. This time I let her slide to the ground gently, staying with her as she goes.

The flood of her juice that fills my mouth is just as satisfying to me as her orgasm. I lick my lips savoring the taste.

Her head rests against the wall behind her as the last of her orgasmic tremors wrack through her. Her eyes are closed tightly and her cheeks are flushed a deep crimson. Her chest rises softly every time she inhales.

I kiss random spots of her body as I wait for her to finally open her eyes.

A smile makes its way to her lips as her eyes slowly flutter open. She lets out a shaky chuckle, exhaling deeply before she speaks.

"You" She begins, taking a deep breath before she continues. "Are incredible…" She finishes, grinning.

That I already know…

She presses her lips to mine softly, kissing me slowly and passionately. Her tongue caresses my bottom lips begging entrance which is instantly given. Her tongue duels with mine fervently before she pulls back, running her fingertips up my exposed arm.

"How about we move to the bed?" She asks.

I almost forgot we had a very large bed just waiting to be used.

I nod, getting to my feet and helping her up. As soon as she's up, her lips are on mine, her tongue exploring the crevices of my mouth.

This is the energy she has that I was talking about earlier. She just had not one but two orgasms and after only a few minutes of rest, she manages to be all over me. After one orgasm, I can't even walk straight let alone be able to return the favor without at least a ten minute recuperation period.

She's guiding me toward the bed, her lips attached to mine passionately. I feel the back of my feet gently hit the bed and she breaks the kiss, giving me a once over before pushing me gently onto the bed. I hit the cool mattress with a soft thud and watch as she positions herself atop me. She sweeps my hair out of my face lovingly before placing a tender kiss on my lips followed by another one on my cheek and then my jaw. She's lacing kisses to my neck, every now and then sucking on the flesh. I swear, I just melt in her mouth…. Either I'm just that weak around her or she's just that damn good… maybe even a combination of the both.

She's licking across my collarbone and I'm writhing beneath her. I'm so worked up right now that I'm sure I'll go over the edge before she even reaches her final destination.

She's working her way down my body at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing me by working her way down to my naval and then back up again.

Her tongue traces a pattern around my breast before taking a nipple into her mouth and biting down. Her mouth is so warm and soft. I arch into the sensation as she sucks on the taunt bud alleviating the pain of the bite. Her fingers are working at my other nipple, pinching and caressing it to erectness.

My hands, on their own accord, tangle in Mickie's damp hair as she kisses a path to my abdomen. Her tongue snakes out, swirling around my naval before she continues her path.

She kisses my hips bone and then completely dodges where I want her to be; instead she begins at my knee, kissing a path up to my thigh before doing it to the other leg.

I'm whimpering and writhing beneath her pleading with her to fuck me. She's teasing me by kissing every inch of the flesh on my inner thighs.

I'm sure there is a wet area in my underwear demonstrating just how fucking turned on I am right now. She captures the material of my underwear between her teeth and pulls it down and off, keeping eye contact with me.

I'd be lying if I said that wasn't hot.

My underwear falls to the ground and she's kissing her way back up my body, attaching our lips once again.

She breaks our kiss, giving me that teasing stare that can only mean one of two things… A.) She's gonna give me a mind-blowing orgasm or B.) Trouble.

She spreads my legs a little more before settling between them. I'm so turned on that I know this isn't gonna take long. I almost lose it at first swipe of her tongue. She's teasing me by licking my clit gently, enough for me to feel it but not enough for me to get off.

Her name slips off of my lips over and over again as she slips two fingers into my center. She starts a slow gentle rhythm with her fingers, twisting and grinding them inside of me until my body gets used to the intrusion.

I'm so close I can feel it…

Her gentle twist and grind has slowly but surely turned into a fast and furious pump. My hips are rising to meet every one of her thrusts. She's tracing small circles around my clit with her tongue.

"Mel?"

"Yeah?" I manage to say through ragged breaths.

"Cum for me baby"

And with that my body tenses and then spasms as an orgasm rips through me. Little sparks of pleasure make my whole body feel aflame as my muscles convulse powerfully. Mickie replaces her fingers with her tongue, lapping at the on flow of juices, only heightening the experience.

My eyes remain closed as I concentrate on breathing, trying to get a steady flow of air back to my lungs. I can feel Mickie crawling back up my body. God, I love this woman.

She places a quick kiss on my lips and I can feel her throwing a blanket over me. She gets under the blanket, positioning herself so my bare chest is against her back. I pull her closer, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. I can spell her fruity shampoo engulfing me and a smile makes it's way to my lips… a smile I'm sure won't be fading anytime soon.

Review please :-D


	2. Backspace

Title: Perfection

Pairing: Mickie/Melina

Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this... I'm just playing out perverted little fantasies on pen and paper lol well on computer screen but you get

Rating: M... like seriously M lol

Summary: The reason for Melina's newfound extreme happiness...

_So… Melina posted a blog in which she basically admits to having liked Mickie's kiss… SO… I just had to post another part to this story regarding that lol I HAD TO DO IT… don't shoot me lol it was too compelling not to do!_

------------------------------------------------------

Melina's POV

**Yes, that night I lost to Mickie. I was SO thrown off! All of a sudden I was** **on the receiving end of the best kiss of my life- **

_Oh yeah Melina… no one is gonna suspect anything between you and Mickie if you write that… _

**I was** **on the receiving end of…**

The backspace button on my laptop definitely hates me right now. I've been stuck on this part for at least half an hour now. This has never happened to me before… usually when I write my blogs, everything just flows without me actually having to put much thought into what I'm typing. In fact… everything was flowing pretty well until I started typing about how I lost at Survivor Series.

I don't even think there is a way to write about a kiss from Mickie James without mentioning how incredibly soft her lips are and how perfect they feel pressed against mine… actually… they feel good against any part of my body especially –

Blog… I need to finish this blog. Seriously, this is not how I want to spend the rest of my flight… I'm supposed to be catching up on some lost sleep just like Mickie's doing right now…

We always sit together on flights… most of our co-workers don't realize though because even if they are on the same flight as us, they usually sit somewhere really far away… This time we weren't so lucky… Sitting behind us is none other than Victoria… I really think she knows about us… anytime Mickie and I are even close to being close… she gives me this accusatory stare… I think she's sleeping now but I'm sure she's been listening for anything she could possibly use to confirm her suspicions. It's not like Victoria will make a big deal out of this even if she does find out… I just know she's not gonna be happy that I didn't confide in her sooner. Plus she'll make endless jokes about what Mickie and I were up to whenever she sees us together and well… I already have Morrison making enough of those jokes to last a lifetime… I can only imagine the jokes he'd make if he saw me right now with my finger practically attached to the backspace button actually deep in thought about what to write in a blog.

**I was** **on the receiving end of… a pretty good kiss **

That's pretty nonchalant… not too obvious but not denying that the kiss happened… God and it took me… what… like 45 minutes just to come up with that… I know I could type pages and pages about just how good Mickie's lips feel in a fraction of the time it took me to come up with pretty good kiss… and that's because her lips are perfect… her kisses are perfect…

I feel a hand gently brushing my hair off of my shoulders. I guess she's finally awake.

Her lips brush lightly against the side of my neck and withdraw almost as quickly as they came. I love it when she does that but hate it so much at the same time. I love it because her lips feel great but I hate it because the kiss is so fleeting that it only serves to remind me just how badly I want her lips on me.

She leans her head gently on my shoulder.

"What are you typing?" She asks. God… she has that just woken up, gravely tone in her voice that makes me just want to take her right now. I wonder if she even knows how something as simple as that affects me.

"Blog…" I answer. A contented sigh leaves her lips as she stretches. I know for a fact that airplane sleep can be pretty brutal… it is definitely not the most comfortable sleep in the world. In fact… she's probably sorer now than she is after a match but as she always says… "every cloud has its sliver lining" and mine will be getting to work all those kinks and knots out of her back and neck area later tonight.

"About?" She asks, resuming her position, nuzzling in the crock of my neck.

"About Survivor Series…" I answer. She chuckles, her breath lingering on my neck sending a shiver right down my spine.

I swear since Survivor Series she has been determined to have a repeat of my little slip off of the ring apron. In fact, last week on RAW, I was positive it was going to happen again. Right before we had to go out for our match, she brought me to not one but two mind-blowing orgasms. I couldn't even see straight. I was shocked that I managed to pull my whole entrance off perfectly without even a stumble and by the look on her face, she was pretty shocked too. Of course she took it as a challenge though but at least I got gloating rights for pulling it off.

"What about Survivor Series?" She asks. Oh yeah… that innocent act is totally not gonna work on me…

"You know exactly what about Survivor Series…" I say trying to use my best stern voice possible. Of course… that fails and she chuckles again.

"Oh…" She says playfully. She closes my lap top and slips it into her carry-on bag before kissing a fleeting path up my neck and to my ear. "I think I know what you mean…" She says. Her hand somehow manages to slip beneath the blanket that's covering my legs. Fuck… I just HAD to wear a skirt today… Her fingertips travel teasingly up and down my thigh. I swear I just tensed up more than even humanly possible! She is totally not planning on doing what I think she's planning is she?

Her voice drops to a seductive whisper and now she's really whispering directly into my ear. "You mean at Survivor Series when I made you cum so hard you couldn't even walk straight?" She asks. Her palm brushes against my underwear and here is a perfect example of how my body doesn't listen to my brain. My hips buck forward into her touch and a surprised breathy yelp slips past my lips before I can even stop it.

This is not fair… she knows I can get rather… loud… during our love making and—Oh fuck… I almost forgot Victoria is right behind us!

"You're gonna get us caught" I manage to say as she begins stroking my center through my underwear.

"So?" She asks nonchalantly. Remember when I said Mickie has a lot of energy? Well… when she just wakes up… most of that energy is pent up sexual energy….

"So… we definitely shouldn't do this here…" I say, although I have made no physical effort to stop it from happening and my body is more than enthusiastically encouraging her to continue. I am so glad that it's really late and at least 80 percent of the people on this plane are sleeping.

Her hand finds its way under the lacy material of my underwear. The underwear I'm wearing happened to have been a gift from her a few months back, a gift I'm sure was as much for her as it was for me… not that I mind… I can't deny buying her gifts with selfish intentions.

Her fingers brush across my clit ever so slightly. God, her fingers feel so good but we really shouldn't be doing this here.

"Mickie…" Her name slips off of my lips and I don't even know if I'm telling her to stop or encouraging her to continue.

"You know I can make you cum so hard you'll forget there's anyone but me and you in this plane right?" She says.

I don't doubt that for one second… I'm sure she can make me cum so hard that I temporarily forget my name. She knows me so well… she knows my body… she knows where to touch, how to touch, how much pressure to apply… when to caress, when to tease… she knows my body better than I know my body… and right now she knows my body wants her to fuck me no matter how many people are on this plane.

She places a quick kiss on my lips before withdrawing her hand.

"I'm going to the bathroom…" She says in that suggestive way that I know means she wants me to follow her. I nod watching her retreat to the bathroom…

Of course I'm going to follow her… There's no way in hell I could find it in me to not follow her… I like to think of myself as strong willed but I'm not that strong… besides we've never really done this in an airplane before so this ought to make an interesting experience.

I wait a minute or two trying not to seem… suspicious but it kinda feels like forever. I want her so badly that I'm not even sure I can wait an extra second. There is a throbbing between my legs that is desperately begging to be taken care of and I'm sure she takes great pride in knowing that it's all because of her…

I get up and walk in the direction Mickie went. I don't even have to knock on the bathroom door before Mickie pulls me inside, attaching her lips to mine feverishly.

It is seriously small in here and the lack of space forces us to press more firmly into each other… like we mind…

I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth granting me access to the warm velvety depths. I manage to back her up so she's sitting on the bathroom counter. Right now my need to touch her is almost as great as my need to be touched by her. And it really is a need. This goes way beyond desire… it's a primal need… every nerve-ending in my body is on fire… fire that can only be extinguished by Mickie James.

Her hands are on my waist working their way beneath my shirt and up. My hands cling to the cool surface of the counter behind her as she cups my lace covered breast, not once breaking our kiss.

I break the kiss, a foreign whimper slipping past my parted lips as she kneads my breast through my bra. She is the only one who can make me sound so…. needy…

She brings her lips to my neck, kissing softly before nibbling at the flesh. I know there is gonna be a series of new little red marks than I'm gonna have to cover but right now I really don't care.

God… I have to touch her so badly… I could start high and work my way down… but frankly I think we can save that for the hotel later… The tiny purring noises she's making while sucking at the flesh of my neck tells me that she wants me to touch her just as badly as I want to touch her and by touch her I mean bring her to an earth-shattering orgasm.

My fingers instinctively find the button and zipper of her jeans and a moan of approval leaves her lips as I unfasten them. I'm glad she choose not to wear a belt today because honestly, her belts can get really confusing and I can guarantee by the time I'd be done… that belt would be damaged beyond repair.

I grip her jeans, pulling them down over her hips as she rises just enough for me to slip them down to her ankles. She's wearing red underwear underneath… Red is a color that can be sexy as hell on females if they can pull it off and trust me… she pulls it off perfectly. As sexy as it is… I know what's awaiting underneath is even sexier and I grip the silky material, pulling it down to where her jeans are.

I can feel the heat radiating off of her and I'm sure the temperature has just risen about 10 degrees in this bathroom.

A gasp slips past my lips as my fingers meet slick heat. No matter how many times I touch her, it still surprises me just how she seemingly melts into my touch when I touch her like this.

Gasps and moans slip past her lips as I stroke her swollen flesh. She buries her head in the crook of my neck muffling her moans.

"Mel please" Her words are muffled but I hear them loud and clear. In those few words, she's begging me to fuck her and it's practically physically impossible for me to deny her. My fingers process her request way before my brain does and I slip two fingers into her wetness.

I love the way she reacts to me. Her hands slide down to my waist keeping me exactly where I am. I start a slow gentle thrust allowing her to match the rhythm with her hips. When I'm sure she's used to the intrusion, I speed up, curling my fingers inside of her, the way I know she loves.

I can feel slick moisture sliding down the back of my hand as her hips thrust, drawing my digits further and further into her.

I don't even have to think about what to do to please her anymore…it's just all instinctual.

I know she's close. I can tell by her sporadic attempt at breathing. Her fingernails dig into my skin as she gets closer and closer to the edge.

I thrust into her once more and she arches into me, her teeth biting roughly into the flesh of my neck as she goes over the edge. The bite stings but in pleasurable way if that even makes sense.

I slow my thrusting, letting her contractions draw my digits further into her wetness as her orgasm subsides.

Her breathing slowly regulates and she begins sucking on the section of my neck that she bit. I know that's her apology for biting me so hard.

I pull my fluid covered fingers out of her and she grabs my wrist bringing my fingers to her lips in a suggestive display. I swear my knees almost give out on me as she sucks my two fingers into her warm mouth. God, that is one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life.

She releases my digits, bringing her lips to mine, allowing me to taste the faint flavor of her juices lingering on her lips. Part of me wants to just get on my knees right now and taste her directly from the source but there is hardly enough space in here but I will definitely have to do that when we get to the hotel later…

Her lips are back on my neck, each tiny kiss sending a jolt of pleasure right between my thighs. I know she's gonna draw this out as long as possible. She's gonna wait until she positively sure that I'm aching for release and then she's gonna make me beg for it… She loves it when I beg… She loves it even more when I get so desperate that I practically force her to fuck me … sometimes I just get so impatient that I guide her hands where I want them to be and basically do all the work myself all whilst she whispers something obscenely erotic in my ear.

Her fingertips travel fleeting up my waist, causing goosebumps all over my body… I just want her to go lower…. I need her to go lower…

I can't help it… I'm begging already and I'm sure she feels great pleasure in getting me to succumb to her so quickly.

Her hands slide down my body and under my skirt stopping at my thighs. GOD!

"Mickie please don't tease me…"

She chuckles, her hand brushing against my center.

This shows just how different Mickie and I are… I can tease her with my body… I can make her want me to the point where she has to touch me… but there is no way in hell I could listen to her beg me to fuck her and then make her wait… Call me weak but I just can't do it.

She hooks my underwear and drags it down my thighs at an excruciatingly slow pace. By the time her fingers finally make contact with my center, I'm about ready to beg again. Luckily, I don't have to. It happens almost all at once. Her middle finger penetrates me and my eyes slam shut, my head snaps back, and a gasp slips from my lips.

She laces kisses to my neck and collarbone area as she thrusts her finger inside me, deftly massaging my inner walls.

She always builds me up to a point where I'm so worked up, so wet, that it doesn't exactly take long here for me to be exploding all over her skilled fingers. She adds another finger, pressing firmly against a very sensitive spot.

"How does that feel?" She whispers, now using her thumb to trace tiny circles on my clit, never once interrupting her rhythm of thrusting.

"Do you really have to ask?" I manage to ask through ragged breaths. As if my flowing wetness and constant moans of approval don't speak volumes about how it feels.

I can feel my body tensing as she continues pleasuring me the way only she knows how. Oh God, I'm so close…

Her thumb presses firmly against my clit and I go over the edge, her name spilling off of my parted lips. Jolts of pleasure work their way through my body as my contractions grasp and release her intruding digits, covering them with my juices.

She captures my lips in a fervent kiss that I'm sure, if I weren't already breathless, would have rendered me breathless.

Her fingers are still buried inside me drawing my orgasm out like a vice. She draws her fingers out as my contractions finally slow to a stop and I lean forward into her limply. I'm sure the counter is now holding both of us up because I'm sure my legs would most definitely fail me right now.

She runs her fingers through my hair as my body comes down from its orgasmic high. As content as I would be with just staying here slumped in her arms for the rest of this flight… I think we should get back before it starts to look even more suspicious than it already does.

I help her off of the counter, pulling her underwear and jeans back up and fastening them so it appears as nothing has happened. She still appears kind of disheveled but I straighten her out as much as possible and she does the same to me.

She shifts my hair trying to cover the little red marks on my neck as well as one particularly big bite mark.

"I should go out first…" She suggest, straightening my top. "And then you come out a few minutes later" She continues.

It's not the best of plans but it's the only plan we've got.

"Alright" I agree. She kisses me softly, pulling back quickly and exiting the bathroom. Even a soft, gentle kiss from Mickie James is better than a pretty good kiss…

I wait a few minutes before exiting the bathroom. Most people are still asleep… but I know one who is not. I can feel her eyes following me as I make my way to my seat. Seriously… I'm gonna have to just tell Victoria sooner or later… She has got to know… There is no other explanation for her accusing stares.

Mickie's grinning as I take my lap top out of her carry-on bag and open it.

"So what was your blog about again?" She asks, her smile never wavering.

Review please… :-D


	3. Jealousy

Title: Perfection

Pairing: Mickie/Melina

Disclaimer: I don't own them... any of them... and I'm not affiliated  
with the WWE in anyway AND... I'm not making money doing this... lol  
most people aren't even reading this... I'm just playing out perverted little fantasies on pen and paper lol well on computer screen but you get

Rating: M... like seriously M lol

Summary: The reason for Melina's newfound extreme happiness...

**So, this is my highly perverted take on why Mickie stopped using her long kiss goodnight finisher lol **

* * *

"Mel… what's wrong?"

"What?" I ask, trying to make it seem like I hadn't spaced out for like 10 minutes.

"Something's wrong… tell me…" She says, taking her eyes off of the road to look at me. Usually, I'd get on her case for doing something like that but the road is clear… in fact… we're the only ones on it right now… Fuck, I don't even know what city we're in this week, but it's so quiet, it can barely even be considered a city.

"It's nothing…" I tell her but she's not buying it for a second…

Okay… so maybe something is up… I've just been thinking lately… It's not like I'm jealous or anything… it's just that, it was okay when Mickie was kissing me in the ring… I was totally alright with that…then I had to just stand there and watch her kiss Layla and then Jillian… and okay… so maybe I'm a tiny bit jealous... and I know I have no real reason to be but I can't help it.

"Mel… tell me…" She insists.

"It's stupid…."

I can feel the car slowing to a stop as she pulls over. Urgh….

"Mickie…"

"I'm not moving until you tell me what's up…" She says sternly, pulling her keys out of the ignition.

Urgh… she's seriously gonna make me tell her, isn't she….

I utter the most over dramatic sigh I can muster, letting her know just how much I really don't wanna discuss this.. but I know she's not gonna give up until I tell her and lying to her is not an option because somehow she always seems to know when I'm lying to her, so it looks like I'm gonna have to tell her…

"It's just… I've been thinking about your finisher…."

"You're jealous…" She says with that smirk that I know means even if she were wrong there's no way I could convince her that she's wrong….

Really? Is it that fucking obvious?!

"I'm not jealous…" I deny weakly… just for the sake of my dignity. I'm looking out the window to avoid eye contact which will give me away even further. I can feel her shift and hear the click of her seat belt. And then her fingertips are on my neck, brushing my hair off of my shoulders and then her lips replace her fingertips as she places tiny butterfly kisses on the side of my neck.

"You know…" She says between kisses. "There's no need to be jealous… you're the only one who gets my special treatment…" She continues, lacing kisses to the exposed flesh of my shoulders.

And before I can even register what's really happening, my seat belt is off and she's on my lap, her lips gently teasing the area of flesh below my collar bone. I know where this is going and I should stop it before it gets there… but her lips feel so good and I can't help the soft exhalation of breath that escapes my parted lips as she nips a my flesh.

And then her lips are on mine… Oh God-

I'm gone….

There is nothing the world that can make me stop kissing her right now. Her lips taste like vanilla… and her tongue is soft and feels so right dueling with mine.

It's getting really hot in here but I honestly don't care… all I care about right now is her lips, her tongue, her hands and the way they're making me feel…

She breaks our kiss, panting heavily. The light in here is dim but I clearly see her arousal written all over her features… in her flushed cheeks, her swollen glistening lips, her heaving chest, her darkened eyes… and it's the fucking sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"God, I love your lips…." She breathes out, as she reaches between us, her fingers brushing against my center through my ring pants.

I could use this moment to start rattling off the list of things I love about her but in my currently aroused state, all I can come up with is "ditto".

Her tongue snakes its way down my jaw and to my neck again as she nips at my flesh all the while increasing the pressure of her fingers as she continues to stroke me through the material of pants.

She knows she's driving me fucking crazy right now and I'm sure she takes great pleasure in that fact. She also knows she's the only person who can get me to this point of arousal so fucking quickly and I know she takes great pleasure in that fact as well…

I'm so worked up that I'm sure I'll just melt into her when she finally decides to really touch me… but knowing her, she's gonna tease me a bit more first.

"Mickie… I…. … really need you…" I manage to breathe out in between moans and whimpers of pleasure.

My finger nails are digging into the flesh of her exposed back but we're so caught up in the moment that neither of us particularly care right now.

"Please…" I add. My voice is strained with need and desperation and if Mickie hadn't made me beg like this so many times in the past then I probably wouldn't even believe that this was my own voice.

She chuckles, her tongue darting out to tease the flesh of my exposed cleavage.

Her hand retreats momentarily but before I can even complain, she finds her way below the waistband of my pants and her fingers are teasing, maddeningly soft against the thin material of my underwear.

The feeling is intense, sending sparks of pleasure right up my spine as I arch into her… As good as it feels… I need more and I don't hesitate for even a moment before begging for it.

She relents quickly this time and I can feel her hand sneaking under the waistband of my-

Oh fuck….

The pleasure that shoots through me as her fingers make contact with my bare flesh is immense. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest, I'm frankly surprised it hasn't exploded through my breast bone and my head is spinning so much that for a second, I even swear I'm drunk…

Then again… maybe I am drunk… intoxicated by Mickie and the way she's making me feel… the way her gentle yet insistent fingers are playing circles on my swollen clit.

"You know…" She says, her lips against my ear. Her voice is husky and enthralling. "I've been doing some thinking too…" She continues, her words trailing off as her fingers dip lower.

She's teasing my opening, barely penetrating me before running her slickened fingers up the length of my womanhood and starting the process all over again.

"And I was actually…." She continues, trailing off again, finally thrusting into me hard, with one finger, knuckle deep.

The moan that I emit is deep and guttural, just a snippet of the frustration I'm really experiencing right now….

God, I want her to jus fuck me so bad…

"Planning to…" She continues as she withdraws her finger, thrusting it back into me harder and deeper before withdrawing it again.

"Talk to management…"

I'm trying hard to concentrate on what she's saying but she's created this slow and deep rhythm of thrusting that is making my head swim with desire and it's becoming harder and harder to concentrate on the sound of her voice...

"About…"

She curls her finger inside me, making room for another highly skilled digit.

"Going back to…"

Fuck!

She thrusts another finger inside me, quickly continuing the rhythm she has already set.

I am about ready to explode…. I can feel my release building inside of me, wave against wave, ready to crash against the shore…

"Using my DDT…"

Her fingers are curling inside me, caressing my inner walls and if that isn't enough she uses her thumb to trace circles on my very sensitive clit.

"I wanna save all my kisses for you and you only…" She finishes, before her lips crash against mine passionately and that's all it takes…

I'm pushed over the edge into orgasmic bliss, my cry of pleasure getting lost in our heated kiss.

I can feel my body tense up as I crash back into the leather seat of her car, Mickie following me all the way…. As her fingers finally slow to a stop and then gently pull out of me.

I'm breathing so hard that it's even making my clothes feel restricting…

She breaks us kiss, grinning sexily as her hand resurfaces and she brings her fingers to her lips in a suggestive display.

I only just realize what it was that she had said….

"You're really gonna talk to management about that?" I ask, really relieved by that. Ok, I admit it… I was more than a tiny bit jealous… I was majorly jealous…

She smiles.

"Yeah… it only feels right kissing you…" She says, kissing me chastely before climbing back over to the driver's seat.

"Now we better get out of here before we get caught…." She says with a smug grin.

NOW, she worries about getting caught.

Before she can even put the key in the ignition, there's a small knock on her window. She rolls it down and….

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

"Mickie…. Melina…." Victoria says with a perplexed looks. "I was passing by and I saw you guys looked stranded… only I didn't know it was… well you guys…" She explains. "Do you need a jump start?" She asks.

"No thanks… we're good…" Mickie says with a smile.

If only this could look even more fucking suspicious….

"Well… you guys better head back to the hotel…." Victoria says with a look of concern.

This has gotta be a sign… it has to be…

"Wait… Victoria…" I say before she can leave and go back to her car… "I have to tell you something……"

Chances are… she's probably already figured it out anyway…

THE END… review please


End file.
